


If I Keep You Here

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: “If I keep you here until ten… you’ll be here the entire night.”
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	If I Keep You Here

Nayuta was snoring. 

Ren couldn’t help but smile at the noises coming from the sleeping figure in the bed. It was so rare to hear it. Perhaps he needed to record this and play it back for his boyfriend. Yes, it seemed like a wonderful idea. Taking his phone out, Ren sat down on the edge of the bed. Thirty seconds? A minute? How long did he want to hear Nayuta snoring? 

Deciding on fourty five seconds, Ren was about to leave when Nayuta grabbed his wrist. 

“Leaving without payment?” 

“What? What payment? And aren’t you asleep?” He squeaked, having gotten caught red-handed.

“I would be, if someone hadn’t come into my room and watched me sleep.” Nayuta yawned, stretching. 

As he did so, his shirt lifted and the bare skin peeking out drew Ren’s gaze. He swallowed, staring at it for far longer than was necessary. 

“Now he’s staring at me like he wants to gobble me up.” More yawns peppered that sentence.

“Well, maybe lick…” Ren winked. 

“I’m suddenly not sleepy anymore.” 

Ren laughed, smacking Nayuta’s hand away lightly when he reached out. “You need to sleep.”

Nayuta made an unintelligible sound, before burying his face into the pillow. 

“It’s been weeks! Weeks of live shows. School. Reports. Band practice!” 

“Who will get any sleep with you yelling like that, Nanahoshi?” Nayuta groaned. 

“I don’t get to see you anymore.” 

“Why else am I tolerating you shouting in the middle of the night?” 

“Because you like me?” 

“Shut up.” 

“It’s also not even ten o’clock.”

“Close enough.” Nayuta glanced up then.

“Hm?”

“If I keep you here until ten… you’ll be here the entire night.”

“I’ll be sleeping, not licking.” 

“Damn it.” 

Shaking his head while laughing, Ren settled in beside Nayuta. It didn’t take long for Nayuta’s head to be on his chest. Threading his fingers through his soft hair, Ren thought back on the last couple of weeks.

They were both busy with their bands. They shared some classes in school. Dates were more or less non-existent. Calls? They texted more than they talked. He missed spending time with Nayuta. 

“Nanahoshi.”

“Yes, Nayuta-kun?” 

“You doing anything next Sunday?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Good.” 

Ren broke into a smile at the now familiar way of Nayuta asking him out on a date. He spent the entirety of their first date thinking it was just two friends going out… The kiss at the end changed his entire perception of the day. 

“Nayuta-kun?”

“Nanahoshi. You’re the one who said I need-” 

The moment Nayuta looked up at him, Ren dropped a kiss on his lips. 

“-sleep.” 

“There’s your payment. Sweet dreams.” 

The sight of Nayuta’s face that night would sustain him for the following days, until their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Please have some wholesome NayuRen. Wholesome is good. I love wholesome stuff. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


End file.
